El Demonio Condenado Al Amor
by Cindy Lufkin
Summary: Tratando de evocar la tersura de una caricia, de un beso, de una mirada... versión lady Ciel...


Hola, gracias por leer mi fic es mi primera vez (sin albur) y como toda historia empieza algo aburrida jaja Ok Ok no tengo excusa disculpen mi inexperiencia y espero les guste, mas adelante planeo escribir algo de lemoon pero como me da algo de pudor jeje le pediré a una amiga que me ayude en esa parte también quiero mencionar que Arthur existió en el tiempo donde se supone vivió nuestro Conde favorito (aun que le cambie de sexo a Ciel debo decir que no perderá su personalidad) eh investigado sobre la época victoriana para el desarrollo de mi fanfic (:

(TODOS los Personajes le pertenecen a Yana Toboso a quien le agradecemos profundamente por este gran manga y anime)

Comenzamos…

Ese mayordomo: Bromista

Una mañana en la misión Phantomhive

-Lady ya es de mañana levántese y no sea floja que hoy tiene un e itinerario de 24hrs-

-¡¿Tantas?

-Bien, qué bueno que ya se le fue el sueño y no solo tiene unas cuantas horas (dijo sonriente)

-Imbécil- (susurro Ciel sentándose en la cama bostezando y temblando un poco ya que era invierno)

-Dijo algo señorita-

-Nada-

-Muy bien es hora de cambiarse señorita que ya es tarde… se acerco a Ciel tanto, tanto, tanto!

(Ella sonrojada solo voltio a otro lado esquivando la mirada de su mayordomo mientras el tomaba su bata de dormir y… recibe una bofetada)

-¿Qué haces? eso es el trabajo de Maylene

A lo que el demonio se defendió_ si pero ella no está salió en la mañana a hacer las compras en el mercado (ya sabemos que la mansión Phantomhive esta retirada de toda sociedad)

.la esperare- dijo de forma obstinada no dejaría que un hombre la viera desnuda ¿o sí?

-Bien joven ama pero debo decirle que tiene una junta de negociosos muy importante a las 11am

-¡Es verdad! (y como no es nada ambiciosa"sarcasmo" dijo) muy bien pero ponte esto…

Con una venda en los ojos Sebastián cambiaba a la joven doncella bueno niña aun, aun que ella odiaba ese término

-Pero joven ama no puedo ver donde pongo el corsé (accidentalmente toco algo que no debió tocar... Segunda bofetada)

15mint después…

-Lista joven ama (quitándose la venda)

- el desayuno ya está servido (dijo Bart desde afuera de la habitación)

-En el comedor-

Sebastián como todo un caballero mayordomo ayudo a Ciel a sentarse y permaneció parado alado de ella por si se le ofrecía algo

-Agua

- aquí tiene señorita

-Jugo

- aquí tiene señorita

-Vino

-aquí tiene señorita

-Chocolate

-es muy temprano para golosinas dijo

-maldito- (susurro Ciel, por que no pudo confundirlo ¬¬)

-El carruaje está listo señorita (dijo Tanaka entrando al comedor)

Eran las 8am, en el carruaje Finian iba conduciendo y el mayordomo estaba adentro con la condesa hablando de

- se me olvido infórmale que esta mañana el joven Edward Midford (el hermano de Lizzy) llamo para decir que mañana vendrá ah visitarla

-¡¿Qué? como se te pudo olvidar algo así, (más tranquila dijo)- supongo que inventaste algo para impedir su vista no es verdad

- vera joven ama…

-Sebastián (susurro enfurecida se llevo las manos a la cabeza resignada)

-No regresaremos a la mansión hasta pasado mañana

_ tanto le molesta la presencia de su prometido-

-Si

-Tuvo que haberle hecho algo no es verdad señorita

-Si

-¿Qué sucedió? (como buen mayordomo y protector debía estar informado de lo que le pasara a su contratista por más insignificante que sea)

-¿Por qué debo contarte?

-Bueno señorita si él le hiso algo que no fue de su agrado sabe que mi trabajo principal es el vengarme de todos los que hacen ese tipo de cosas.

-Lo besarías- (dijo Ciel de forma burlona a lo que el mayordomo quedo aturdido por la pregunta pero más aún porque eso significaba solo una cosa….)

Un silencio se hiso notar y bastante incomodo

(¿Por qué razón no se burlar de esto? se pregunto Ciel en su mente ya que siempre se molestaban con risitas sarcásticas e irónicas)

-Fue la última vez que vino a visitarme estábamos en el jardín trasero el me dijo que avía un regalo que quería darme y… _ ¿ingenuamente creyó que era un regalo material no es así?, no cabe duda que es una niña pequeña joven ama dijo molestándola

¡no soy una niña! Y me supe defender para tu información (mintió)

-¿Ah sí y que hiso señorita?

-Pues pues eso no te importa, simplemente no quiero verlo

-Entendido… ¿ ya no te sientes tan pequeña verdad?

-A que te refieres

-Le han robado un poco de inocencia ahora ya no eres tan pura (un cierto enojo se hiso notar)

-¿Te molesta tanto?

-¿Bueno simplemente es que me perteneces recuerdas?

-Eso es hasta que termine el contrato dijo defendiéndose, mientras tanto puedo hacer lo que quiera

-Bueno señorita absténgase a las consecuencias- dijo

¿A qué rayos se refería pensó Ciel?

-Llegamos (dijo Finan)

Bajo Sebastián enseguida ayudo a Ciel y entraron a la mansión de Arthur Balfour el cual tenía una carrera política reconocido como presidente del partido conservador tiene 40 años mas que la condesa.

Ciel entro a la mansión se dirijo a la sala de juntas donde todos se levantaron para recibir a la joven empresaria y respetada condesa la perra guardiana de la reina como la apodaban vulgarmente

Tomo ha ciento donde a Sebastián después de retirar la silla y acomodar a su ama fue echado de la junta ya que era confidencial

(Balfour Arthur comenzó con el debate)

- como todos sabrán los liberales están creciendo de una manera considerable hasta puedo decir que temo en perder la guerra

-Habla como si todo fuera su responsabilidad futuro primer ministro (Dijo Ciel)

-Si condesa temo también que el Gobierno de nuestra querida reina Victoria pronto llegara a su fin y esto le debería de preocupar a usted

-Claro y mucho pero continúe y disculpen mi interrupción

-Bien, ahora no se si debamos continuar con nuestras empresas en convenio , Ya que si cae uno de nosotros caemos todos por eso creo que es mejor separar nuestras empresas o por lómenos las de usted condesa ya que si cae la reina la primera en caer seria usted (dijo dejando en claro el motivo de la junta…)

-…De acuerdo– ¿esto es todo lo que querían decirme? (Pregunto Ciel indignada)

-Si condesa (haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa y a su vez suplicando que entendiera y no tomara represarías contra su compañía)

– mientras no estorben en mis planes nada les pasara a sus pequeñas compañías (tratando de humillar a los hombres de negocios que estaban dentro)

-Sebastián nos vamos

-Pero joven ama creí que nos quedaríamos a dormir

-Sí pero será en un hotel fuera de aquí

-Finian- (dijo Ciel enfadada)- vete a casa y diles a todos que la reunión se pospuso para mañana así que me quedare a dormir aquí y di que no sabes a qué hora o cuando regresare ¿entendido?

-si joven ama…(Y se fue)

-¿Y ahora señorita?

-Larguémonos de aquí

-¿Caminando?

-Al menos que un demonio pueda volar (dijo irónicamente)

-como ordene (la tomo en brazos y empezó a caminar a una velocidad como solo él podía hacerlo)

- valla Sebastián esto sí es volar (sonrió, ya saben cómo)

-My lady dígame en que hotel se hospedara

- uno que este lejos de aquí que no sea conocido no quiero que hagan rumores de mi

- Tengo el lugar perfecto- (llevándola a un pequeño pueblo cerca de ahí donde avía una)

-¿Posada la esmeralda? Esperas que pase aquí la noche- (dijo indignada)

- bueno joven ama tenga por seguro que aquí nadie la conoce (sonrió)

Era un lugar nada lujoso para el gusto de la condesa pero decente, Sebastián hablo con la recepcionista quien se comporto muy muy muy amable con el joven(de mas de 500 años) mayordomo

-y bien un cuarto para 2 dijo coquetamente

-no tiene ni la más mínima vergüenza (susurro Ciel, Sebastián alcanzo a oírla)

- No bella dama serian 2 cuartos- (siguiendo el coqueteo a la recepcionista sabiendo así que tal vez su ama se enfadaría, le encantaba eso)

-Aaaa! lo siento- dijo la recepcionista -solo tengo 1 cuarto disponible

Mientras el rostro de Ciel cambio de color

-¿Cómo dijo? Protesto Ciel

-Bueno lo siento ¿lo toman o lo dejan?

Al unisón dijo Ciel -lo dejo mientras Sebastián dijo -lo tomo se quedaron viendo

-mire la hora que es joven ama son las 11 no encontraremos otro lugar a menos de 2 horas aun que volemos

(Ciel algo incomoda con lo que pasaba no dijo nada mas)

(En la habitación)

-Muy bien señorita que pase buenas noches dijo el saliendo del cuarto

-Un momento ¿donde dormirás?

-Pues afuera joven ama (como queriendo dar lastima)

-Afuera donde los perros asechan a cualquiera que vean solito y desprotegido y sin cobijo

-¬¬ ya cállate (Ciel molesta por su manera de mal actuar) - puedes pasar la noche aquí (realmente no le conmovió en nada pero era mejor a dejarlo pasar la noche seguramente con esa recepcionista regalada pensaba)

-Oh pero que ama tan considerada tengo

-en el suelo

-Oh pero que ama tan cruel me hará pasar frio en pleno invierno tal vez mañana no amanezca (seguía diciendo irónicamente y muy divertido)

-y que quieres, ¿que comparta la cama contigo?

-Como ordene señorita (acomodándose en ella)

-Sebastián (susurro enojada)

-Oh si lo siento primero las damas (tomándola de la cintura lentamente dejándola en la cama mientras ella estaba sumamente nerviosa e indignada por el atrevimiento del juego de Sebastián9

-Qué te pasa (dándole una tercera bofetada)

Lo que molesto al mayordomo ya que el solo jugaba

-no era para que se lo tomara tan enserio– tienes un pésimo sentido del humor tal vez solo por eso crea que no eres una niña aun que por otro lado solo una niñita se toma las bromas tan enserio

-¡NO SOY UNA NIÑITA!

-Pues demuéstramelo (acercándose a su rostro tapándole la nariz a la pequeña quien por instinto abrió sus labios para poder respirar, mala opción, sintió como sumergía la lengua Sebastián haciéndola gemir no podía moverse no podía poner resistencia entre abrió los ojos se encontró con un par de llamas ardientes digno de un legendario demonio como lo era Sebastián…

Cayendo en un profundo sueño

"A su corta edad Ciel perdió a su mama la que debería a verla orientado sobre ciertos temas"


End file.
